Tres
by Azabache
Summary: Son tres, nadie más y nadie menos. One-shot. TxAxV. Sí, a lo trío


_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes pertenecen, únicamente, a Square-Enix._

_Antes de empezar este oneshot, que probablemente tenga un título que revele demasiada historia, me gustaría aclarar algo… Veréis, no pienso especificar, pero hace unas cuantas semanas pasé por algo parecido a lo que Terra, Aqua y Ventus van a hacer en esta historia. Haced vuestras conjeturas, no voy a revelar detalles por ahora; así que solo leed._

_Por cierto; no podré evitar usar algunas expresiones españolas, así que para los latino-americanos que no entiendan lo que diga, por favor, comentadlo y os lo explicaré por mensaje. Aun así trataré de hacerlo lo más comprensible posible._

_**Tres**_

_**[Versión de Terra]**_

Terra buscaba desesperadamente su agenda y un bolígrafo. ¿Dónde diablos estaban?

-Solo espera un momento – Le decía a su amigo Ventus por teléfono – ¡Es que no logro encontrarlos!

-Eres de lo que no hay – Respondió Ven – ¿No tienes el número de teléfono de Aqua y eres amigo suyo desde la infancia?

-Pues no. Además, es culpa suya por perder el móvil cada vez que se despista un poco. Anda, dímelo, que ya tengo listo el papel.

Una vez apuntado el número, decidió preguntarle algo a Ven:

-Por cierto, ¿va a venir alguien más con nosotros?

-Aqua dijo que seguramente traería a algunas amigas suyas. Creo que mencionó a una tal Aeris… No sé, pero puedo asegurarte que Lea, Isa y Yuffie se apuntan.

-Perfecto. Dijimos que a las ocho en punto en el embarcadero de la península, ¿no?

-Así es. Compra una botella de vino blanco y otra de Fanta. Nosotros ya traemos lo demás.

-Bueno, pues ahí nos vemos, Ven.

-Adiós, tío.

Cualquier persona que colgara en ese momento pensaría: "bien, y ahora a otra cosa", pero Terra se quedó unos instantes con la mirada perdida ante la ventana de su cuarto y con el teléfono todavía en la mano. Desde hace tiempo sentía la necesidad de ver con más frecuencia a sus amigos, por ello no era de extrañar que cada vez que se despidiera de ellos, incluso por teléfono, se sintiera algo triste. Pero aun así algo le inquietaba. No sabía qué era, así que siempre intentaba ignorarlo. Como en ese momento, en el que su padre le llamó para, seguramente, prohibirle salir esa noche.

Eraqus le esperaba sentado en la silla de su estudio, tecleando su ordenador con las gafas puestas. No se dio cuenta de que su hijo había llegado, siquiera, pero él llamó su atención:

-Dime, papá.

No se sobresaltó, solo dio la vuelta en su silla giratoria y miró su hijo con dureza. Siempre fue así de estricto y con esa oscura mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera, pero Terra sabía que su padre tenía su lado sensible; hasta el punto de llegar a tratar a Aqua y Ventus como si fueran hijos suyos.

-¿Vas a salir? Hasta las tantas, supongo – Dijo Eraqus con un prohibitivo e irónico comentario.

-No. Me iré cuando mis amigos se vayan – Respondió lo menos insolente que pudo.

-Eso no me dice nada. ¿Cuándo se irán? ¿A las dos y media o las tres menos cuarto? No. Tú estás aquí a las once y media como mínimo.

Terra supuso que intentar convencerle con ejemplos de amigos como Lea o Yuffie era mala idea, por lo que utilizó otra táctica:

-Estarán Aqua y Ven. He estado estudiando toda la mañana y es sábado. ¿Enserio no vas a dejarme salir?

Su intento, que en un principio parecía dirigido al fracaso, consiguió hacer mella en la férrea decisión de Eraqus. Quien se levantó del asiento y miró a su hijo con detenimiento. Tras unos instantes de tanteo, decidió que le permitiría quedarse fuera hasta más tarde. No es que su opinión hubiera sido cambiada por una excusa tan simple, pero él también conocía la presión en la que se encontraba su hijo al no haber tomado el aire en todo el día y con sus amigos de juerga. Él también tuvo sus años mozos. Además pensó que con una chica tan responsable como Aqua y un chaval tan espabilado como Ventus como amigos, su hijo no se metería en ningún lío nocturno… O al menos en no demasiados.

-De acuerdo – Sentenció por fin. – Pero si no vuelves antes de las dos menos cuarto iré a buscarte. Si apagas el móvil llamaré a alguno de tus amigos.

-Descuida – Se despidió con una media sonrisa de triunfo.

Cuando creía que estaba a punto de salir, fue interceptado de nuevo.

-Terra – Le llamó una vez más. – Ponte el condón, por favor.

Eraqus lo dijo completamente enserio, pero su hijo no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo y su cara se llenara de sangre, haciéndola enrojecer. No podía creer lo que su padre le había dicho con tanta naturalidad. ¿De dónde había sacado semejante idea? No es que no estuviera interesado en ninguna chica en concreto, pero nunca pensó en llegar hasta ese punto con ella. Por un momento tartamudeó.

-¿Qu… Qué…?

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? – Preguntó su padre con una carcajada – Puede que tú seas más opaco y seco que una piedra, pero tu amiga Aqua es todo lo contario.

-Yo… todavía no he… – Mientras se relajaba, intentaba explicarle a su padre que, a pesar de lo que sintiese, Aqua y él no tenían ninguna clase de relación de ese tipo.

-Tranquilo. Quizá me he pasado... Tú sólo sé natural. Seguro que te va bien. Y no bebas demasiado.

Él suspiró. Miró a su padre, le dio las gracias y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó su cartera, su móvil y las llaves. Mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio donde vivía, empezó a pensar. No es que sintiera nada fuerte por Aqua, es simplemente que le atrae desmesuradamente. Es bastante guapa y simpática, pero la amistad que mantiene con ella desde hace tanto tiempo le hace retroceder en su intento de una relación "andante" (N/A: para los españoles, "andante"=un lío. Ya sabéis), como la que pensó en principio.

Por otra parte estaba Ven. Si intentara algo con ella… ¿cómo quedaría Ven? ¿Se sentiría desplazado, o más bien le daría igual? Ni siquiera sabe lo que le ocurre a su amigo últimamente. No es el mismo de siempre. Terra no sabe cómo explicarlo, pero le ve distinto. Eso de entender a la gente nunca se le dio bien.

Su ensoñación se detiene cuando llega al piso primero, donde su vecina, Bella, barría su entrada como si de una criada de las antiguas se tratara. Ella le saludó efusivamente y le retuvo por un momento:

-¡Hola! Sales, por lo que veo – Dijo con su habitual y dulce sonrisa.

-Sí, y espero que todo salga bien – Sin quererlo, Terra dijo eso espontáneamente. Sabía lo cotilla que podía ser Bella a veces, y también sabía las muchas conjeturas que podía llegar a sacar con un simple comentario como ese.

-¿Algún plan en concreto?

-Todavía no – Intentaba ser lo más escueto en sus respuestas.

-Ya sé de qué se trata – Ella rió un poco. – No te preocupes, no voy a presionarte más. Pero hazme un favor.

-¿Si?

-Déjame ver esa bonita sonrisa que tan pocas veces muestras.

Si pedirle eso a Terra en ocasiones normales era un objetivo con pocas oportunidades, pedírselo cuando lleva brackets era un imposible. Él miró a otro lado. Se los habían puesto hace poco y aún no se hacía a la idea de que le faltaba un año y medio por delante con esas bandas de metal en la boca. Ya no le dolía, pero la cuestión estética seguía sopesándole. Era como una sensación de que en el momento que abriese la boca, alguien se reiría. Sabía que era una tontería preocuparse por algo así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Tampoco iba a dejar a su mejor vecina con las ganas. Por lo que hizo un esfuerzo. No podía considerarse una sonrisa, pero abrió la boca y enseñó los dientes ampliamente.

-No entiendo por qué te da tanto corte – Dijo ella – No estás tan mal con ellos.

-Como si supieras lo desagradables que son a mi vista y a la de todos – Respondió algo decaído.

-¿Disculpa? A mí, por lo menos, no me molestan. Además, seguro que a ella tampoco. Anda, no seas bobo, que sigues igual de guapo.

-Ya, gracias, supongo – Esta vez, Terra rió agradecido. – Si me disculpas…

-¡Oh, si! Perdona, te he estado entreteniendo.

-No pasa nada. Adiós.

-Hasta luego, guapetón. Y suerte.

Para su asombro, Terra recibió un pequeño azote en el trasero por parte de Bella. No era la primera vez que alguna chica tiene un arrebato de ese tipo con él, pero le extrañó muchísimo que Bella también fuera a hacerlo. No solo por el tema de la edad, sino porque simplemente no le pega ser así de extrovertida en esos temas. No pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Puede que no le vaya tan mal esa noche.

_**-—**_

El autobús llegó la parada y Terra se bajó ignorando la mirada de recelo que le echaba una mujer a la que no cedió el asiento hasta que se fue. Ya sabiendo el camino hacia el antiguo embarcadero real de la ciudad, convertido en patrimonio local, se dirigió a la playa de la península de la población. Mientras andaba por el camino, se encontró con Lea, que esperaba a alguien (seguramente Isa) sentado en un banco.

Cuando le vio llegar, saludó.

-¿Qué tal, tío? – Dijo Lea mientras le chocaba la mano y se levantaba.

-Bien. Algo nervioso.

-Vaya. Y eso, ¿por qué?

-No sé. Es que tengo la sensación de que me estoy pillando de Aqua.

-¡No jodas! ¡Pero si dijiste que no querías nada serio con ella!

-¡Ya lo sé! Ya sé que en un principio solo iba a ser algo del tipo… andante, por así llamarlo…

-Pues entonces no intentes nada con ella esta noche – Sentenció Lea. – Dices que te estás enamorando, ¿no?; pero ambos sabemos que no es lo que quieres. Así que mejor deja a Aqua en la zona de "mejor amiga de la infancia y nada más".

Terra pensó que era una solución. Una bastante tajante, fría, calculadora y descorazonada, pero una solución, al fin y al cabo. No supo qué hacer: si hacerle caso a Lea, o esperar a más consejos de gente más confiable. Miró a su amigo. Estaba bebiendo una lata de cerveza que había sacado de su chaqueta, y se le veía con intenciones de agarrarse una buena borrachera esa noche. Terra torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto. No, Lea no era la mejor elección para pedir consejo. La mejor en estas cosas era… Aqua.

Por otra parte estaba la ya mencionada actitud de Ven. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Si mal no recuerda, ahora apenas hablan con tanta confianza como antes. Ven no le mira a la cara y no le llama nunca para salir; siempre lo tiene que hacer él. ¿Y se supone que era su mejor amigo?

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Aqua y Ventus le estaban volviendo loco. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a rascársela en un breve acceso de locura. Gritó:

-¡Joder! ¿¡Por qué!

Lea se atragantó y escupió todo lo que estaba bebiendo. Miró a su amigo extrañado, al igual que la poca gente que pasaba por la calle. Por un momento, Terra se relajó y se sintió mucho mejor al haberse liberado de tal peso. Pero la tranquilidad duró poco, pues una aguda y, en ocasiones, irritante voz le dijo:

-¿Ya estás borracho, o qué?

Miró en derredor y vio a Yuffie, que llegaba tras Lea con dos bolsas de la compra en las manos. En ellas llevaba alcohol y otros refrescos para mezclar. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa pícara mientras le daba los dos besos de saludo a Lea.

-No es justo. Habéis empezado antes de que los demás llegaran. Por cierto, les falta poco. – Dijo un poco molesta.

-Te equivocas, tartufla. No está borracho, sólo desesperado, el pobre – Aclaró Lea riendo.

-¡No me llames así! Además, ¿de dónde te has sacado ese mote? ¡Ni siquiera significa nada! – Yuffie recobró su natural desparpajo y humor.

Terra ignoraba la conversación que habían empezado esos dos. Su cabeza había empezado a hacer calenturientas conjeturas que le causaban jaqueca. Era definitivo; estaba coladísimo por Aqua. Pero no tenía ni idea de qué demonios iba a hacer. Lo que estaba claro era que no podía decírselo a nadie más. No estaba seguro de la seguridad que había en la boca de la gente para esas cosas. Decidió que esa noche la trataría de amiga hasta que planeara algo con ella. Y Ven… Sí, con Ven también estaría sin sobresaltos y tratándole como siempre. Ya pensaría en algo mañana. Esta noche se trataba de disfrutar.

Alguien posó su mano en su hombro y le sobresaltó. Era Isa, que miraba con su estremecedora seriedad tintada con un poco de confusión ante el panorama. Por ello preguntó:

-¿Me he perdido algo?

_**-—**_

-¡Terra!

El mencionado fue recibido con un efusivo abrazo por parte de Aqua. Antes de que pudiera corresponder el saludo, fue llevado a conocer a las demás.

-Mira, estas son Aeris y Blancanieves. Llámala Blanca.

-Un placer – Dijo Aeris mientras saludaba.

-Hola – Blanca.

-Yo me llamo Terra.

Terra miraba en ese momento a Aqua, que relucía de alegría aquella noche en el embarcadero únicamente poblado por la panda. No estaba demasiado arreglada: solo un poco de pote y un peinado de los suyos, y ya estaba despampanante. La tal Blanca, sin embargo, parecía haberse rociado la cara con todos los polvos de talco del mundo. ¡Qué pálida era!, a pesar de que su oscuro pelo y sus gruesos y brillantes labios nivelaran esa claridad. La chica llamada Aeris no parecía estar maquillada para nada. De hecho traía ropa bastante casual y su pelo, recogido en una coleta con un lazo, la hacía parecer algo más mona y al mismo tiempo inocente que las demás.

El antiguo embarcadero real era un largo y bajísimo puente de piedra sobre el agua que terminaba de súbito como si hubiera sido cortado por una espada. Había barandillas, pero aun así era bastante peligroso estar ahí cuando la marea estaba baja, por lo que habían calculado cuando había pleamar para ir.

Estaba todo el mundo ahí: Lea, Isa, Yuffie, Blanca, Aeris, Aqua y él. Hablando, riendo, conociéndose, bebiendo en ocasiones. Pero faltaba Ven. Terra se preguntó si le habría pasado algo, y como respuesta, obtuvo los grandes y verdes ojos de Aeris.

-¿Buscas al rubio? Ventus, ¿no? – Preguntó amable.

-Sí. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Pues no. De hecho, nada más llegar se puso a hablar con Aqua, cogió una botella de vodka y se fue. Se le veía muy nervioso y pálido.

-Ya veo. Gracias.

-¿Es grave? – Preguntó Aeris algo preocupada antes de que Terra se fuese a preguntar a Aqua sobre lo ocurrido.

-Pues… – Titubeó – Si te digo la verdad, yo también quiero saber qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza a ese chaval.

Ella sonrió un poco, lo que hizo que él también se alegrara un poco por dentro. Esa chica parecía buena gente. Terra tomó a Aqua de la mano y la llevó un poco más lejos de los demás. Aunque fuese algo brusco o desconsiderado, pensaba preguntarla a fondo sobre su amigo. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente en privado, empezó:

-Bueno, lo primero: hola.

-…¿Hola? – Se la veía bastante confusa, y era normal.

-Lo segundo: ¿qué le pasa a Ven? Apenas viene con nosotros, no me mira, no me habla si no le llamo yo. Sin embargo contigo actúa como siempre. ¿Por qué? Y por cierto, ¿qué era eso que tanto le preocupaba que tuvo que irse?

Terra intentó por todos los medios no ponerse nervioso mientras soltaba toda esta sarta, y lo consiguió más o menos. Aqua le miró un momento con angustia, para luego dirigir sus ojos a lo oscuro del mar. No respondió enseguida, a pesar de que supiese la razón de ese comportamiento.

-Oh… Así que te has fijado… – Dijo simplemente.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Aqua, es Ven. Yo también quiero saberlo. Dime qué sucede.

Silencio. Nada por su parte. Terra empezaba a molestarse, pero antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, alguien saltó encima de él por detrás y se agarró como una boa. No era muy pesado, pero gritaba como una mica. Supuso de quién se trataría, y no se equivocó: Ventus.

-¡Tres! ¡Somos tres! ¿¡Te lo puedes creer! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Ventus berreaba y se agarraba cada vez más a su amigo, haciéndole forcejear para librarse de su mortal abrazo. Entre tanto tira y afloja, Aqua llegó e intentó separarles, pero el enfermizo estado en el que se encontraba Ven dejaba evidente la opción de que estuviese completamente borracho, por ello dudaba de si tratarle con tanta dureza. Aun así trató de tranquilizarle.

Tras una lucha que pareció interminable, lograron hacer que Ven bajase de la espalda de Terra y empezara a patalear en el suelo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es absurdo! – Gritaba.

-¡Ven, relájate! – Aqua trataba por todos los medios calmarle, pero su ebriedad mezclada con lo que parecía ser rabia le hacían imparable.

-¿Qué dem…? – Terra se recuperaba del ahogamiento con voz ronca y vista nublada.

Lo primero que vio tras salir de su confusión fue a sus amigos observando la escena. Habían dejado todo lo que estaban haciendo para ver con estupor cómo Ven llegaba de repente y se volvía loco. Nadie sabía qué decir. Ventus continuaba gritando y llorando en el suelo como un niño en plena rabieta, Aqua seguía queriendo acallarle y Terra estaba plantado sin saber qué hacer ante las sorprendidas miradas de su grupo. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue intentar explicar la situación… ¿Pero qué situación? Ni siquiera él sabía qué estaba pasando, por eso simplemente se quedó paralizado. Congelado sin voz.

Su salvación llegó más adelante, cuando su amiga le dijo al oído:

-Llévatelo lejos, ya me inventaré algo. Ahora os sigo.

Terra le miró algo asustado. Todo parecía agravarse y ponerse peor por momentos. Sin embargo, no tuvo otra opción que hacerla caso. Intentando actuar tranquilo, tomó a Ventus de los brazos para llevárselo de pie, pero a él no se le veía muy dispuesto a colaborar, por lo que se vio obligado a llevarle sobre su espalda de nuevo.

Mientras escuchaba a Aqua sacándose excusas de la manga para tranquilizar a sus amigos, se dirigió al principio del puente: la propia playa. Durante el camino, Ventus se fue calmando poco a poco, pero no paraba de molestar. Podía notarse en su aliento lo ebrio que estaba.

-Te diré una cosa, Terra: tú y Aqua sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vi… – Fue interrumpido por el hipo – …da. ¡Es… es… es que…! Dios, no hay palabras. Enserio, os quiero, tío.

-Sí, también te queremos mucho, Ven – Dijo Terra siguiéndole la corriente como un adulto a un infante ingenuo – Ahora dime: ¿qué te ha pasado últimamente? No sé qué coño te pasa, tío. Estás raro.

-¿Raro yo? No tienes ni idea. ¡Mierda, Terra, eres imbécil! – Volvía a gritar.

-¡Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Qué te pasa?

-No tienes ni idea…

Dicho esto, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de su amigo, mojando por completo su chaqueta de lágrimas. Susurraba toda clase de insultos, seguidos de diversas disculpas. Terra no comprendía nada. Era completamente contradictorio y al mismo tiempo con sentido. Pensó que Ven parecía una chica intentando decirle al chico que le gustaba algo que no podía, pero en versión borracha y llorona. Por ello rió, porque nunca, bajo ningún concepto Ventus haría o sentiría algo así por nadie que él conozca. Y menos por él.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó el otro con voz trémula.

-No… No es nada. Pensé que…

-¿Qué? Vamos, dilo.

-Bah. Una tontería. No te gustaría oírla.

La conversación terminó en un refunfuño inteligible. Cuando llegaron a la playa, Ventus pidió que le bajara. Cuando estuvo en el suelo, fue a la orilla del mar y sumergió su cabeza por completo en el agua. Habiéndola sacado, Terra pudo ver que actuaba más espabilado y que los efectos del alcohol se disiparían durante todo lo que faltaba de noche. Observó a su amigo andando con pesadez hasta el final de la playa, que terminaba en una enorme arboleda de tamarindos nudosos y bajos. Le siguió y se sentó junto a él en la arena y bajo las ramas de los árboles.

Ven no hablaba ya. Había enlazado sus brazos a sus flexionadas rodillas y enterrado la cara bajo ellos, en un gesto de desolación y falta de esperanza. Terra abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salía nada. Era extraño. Era como si esa sensación de desesperación, que parecía surgir de Ven, también aflorara en él, haciéndole callar. Quería saber qué pasaba. Qué era eso tan horrible que hiciera a su mejor amigo llorar e insultarle de forma tan deliberada.

Sus pensamientos fueron escuchados. Aqua llegaba justo en ese momento. Terra se levantó de súbito.

-¡Aqua! ¿Qué…? – Empezó.

Ella le hizo callar levantando la mano a modo de negación. Les miró a ambos. Se entristeció. La energía y la viveza con la que se encontraba antes habían desaparecido por completo. En su lugar, una marea de expresiones se reflejaba en su cara. Eso fue lo que Terra logró ver.

Con paso lento, Aqua se fue acercando al desolado Ventus y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Se sentó a su lado.

-Ven aquí, Terra – Dijo.

Haciéndola caso, se acercó a ambos y posó su cuerpo en la arena. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Aqua empezó antes:

-Me quieres, ¿a que sí?

-Eh… – Fue lo único que logró balbucear.

No es que eso le pillara por sorpresa, solo le dejó sin respiración hasta el punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva. Logró aclarar su garganta tras un buen rato de tos. Miró a Aqua. Sí, era cierto, pero lo que le sorprendió era que lo hubiera deducido tan rápido. Él mismo se había percatado esa misma noche, ¿cómo era posible que ella lo hubiera averiguado tan rápido? Aqua sonrió y se incorporó sobre su sitio, cogiendo arena con las manos y volviendo a dejarla caer. Antes de seguir, miró por un momento a Ventus, que no había cambiado de posición.

-El caso es que… yo a ti también, pero…

Ese "pero" estropeó todo. Toda la magia. Toda esa catarata de felicidad que apareció al saberlo. Sintió como si todos los pelos de su ya extravagante cabellera se erizaran más aún. No podía pensar en cualquier obstáculo que hiciera a Aqua dudar sobre lo que ella también sentía.

-…Pero Ventus… – Suspiró – También quiero mucho a Ven.

-Un momento… – Terra pedía cuartelillo, pero no fue ofrecido.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… – Alargó los brazos y abrazó con fuerza a los dos chicos de sus lados – Os amo por igual a los dos, y no sé qué hacer…

Aqua los besó en las mejillas a los dos. Con miedo. Con tristeza. Pero, sobretodo, con amor. Terra pudo notar cómo todo su cuerpo y el de sus amigos se estremecía. Era una sensación de júbilo e inquietud al mismo tiempo. Era como una corriente fluvial que los desbordaba. Él supo que eso no era lo único que estaba ocurriendo. Supo que Ven no se encontraba así por un triple sentimiento mutuo. Por ello, con miedo a cómo podría reaccionar su amigo, preguntó:

-Eso… no es lo único por lo que estamos pasando, ¿no?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero no habló. En su lugar, Ventus desenterró la cara de sus brazos y suspiró profundamente. Tenía los ojos rojos y en sus mejillas seguían patentes las marcas húmedas de las lágrimas. No era el chico que Terra siempre conoció como su mejor amigo. Ahora era una especie de réplica exacta con la melancolía impresa en su corazón. Sus pupilas recuperaron el brillo perdido por un instante; sólo entonces habló por fin:

-Yo… también quiero a Aqua…

Por un momento pensó que todo acababa ahí. Que lo único que atenazaba a Ven era ese amor que ambos compartían por su amiga. Pero en su interior, muy en el fondo, algo le decía que no eso no era posible. Que su amigo escondía un secreto más oscuro que la noche sin luna envolviéndolos en ese instante. Por eso su cuerpo empezó a temblar; porque su mente empezaba a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero su alma y corazón no querían aceptarlo. Era simplemente impensable. Inaceptable. Aberrante. Aun así, se quedó sin habla. Paralizado esperando una respuesta que ya temía.

-Pero tengo miedo porque… También… te quiero a ti, Terra.

El tiempo se paró para los tres. Ventus tiritaba de puro terror, Aqua se mordía el labio inferior con tensión. Y Terra pudo sentir que toda la amistad que pensó como verdadera hasta ahora se esfumaba y lo abandonaba. Dejándolo solo. Muerto de miedo y frío. Furioso. De pronto, tuvo ganas de gritar.

-¡NO!

Ventus se sobresaltó como un resorte. Alejándose de su amigo, que se había levantado de la arena y le miraba con los ojos llenos de rabia. Ven, sin embargo, tenía una mirada tintada de dolor y remordimientos. Nunca debió decirlo. Debió haberse mentido a sí mismo, haciéndose creer que esos sentimientos solo pertenecían a Aqua, y no a otro chico. Ella soltó un grito ahogado cuando Terra se desató. Se levantó y se colocó entre ambos, colocando las manos en el pecho de su amigo grande. Suplicaba llorando.

-Para, por favor. No, no. Así no… Terra, yo sé que en realidad no eres así. Tienes… que… – Su voz se vio ahogada por sus propias lágrimas.

-¿Que pare? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sientes algo así? ¡¿Te di razones para hacerlo? ¡¿Te las di? – Terra creyó que iba a quedarse sin voz.

No disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a Ventus con su violenta reacción. En el fondo se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. "¿Eres retrasado? Discúlpate ahora mismo"; le decía su conciencia, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Su corazón le apretaba con rabia y afilada culpa. No tenía por qué ser así. Podía habérselo tomado con calma, pero, no sabía cómo, su cuerpo actuó solo.

Ventus se había quedado petrificado. Nunca se sintió tan débil y sumiso. Sólo supo responder, obediente y con un hilo de voz.

-Me… las diste.

-¡No es posible! – Insistía Terra.

-Pero… yo…

Silencio. No había ni respuesta ni pregunta por parte de ninguno de los tres. En esa situación se encontraban: Aqua amándolos a ambos, en una encrucijada de elección y miedo. Ventus enamorado sanamente de su amiga, pero extrañamente de su amigo, sentimiento que le causaba un dolor terrible. Y Terra con sentimientos recién descubiertos por Aqua, pero con una rabia y pena crecientes hacia Ventus. ¿Pena y rabia? Ni siquiera él sabía lo que sentía en realidad. En ese momento estaba furioso, pero pensó que quizás, y sólo quizás, tendría más tiempo para pensar con tranquilidad lo que pasaba. A lo mejor encontraba algo inesperado en su corazón. Por eso dejó de gritar. Quería perdonar y ser perdonado.

-Debo… pensarlo – Acabó por decir con voz sombría.

Se alejó de ellos. No se atrevió a mirarles, ni tampoco al resto de sus amigos, que, por supuesto, escucharon los gritos y sollozos dados y venían para saber si algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Mientras se iba con la mente en ebullición, la arena fría le entraba en los zapatos, haciéndole reaccionar de alguna forma para que intentase aceptar la desmesurada verdad sobre su amigo. Sólo pudo mirar al oscuro mar sin reflejo de luna. Cerró sus doloridos ojos.

_**-—**_

_**[Versión de Ventus]**_

Podía ver la lejana silueta de Terra en la orilla de la playa. Tras él, Aqua intentando de nuevo que los demás no supieran nada de lo que estaba pasando. En parte se sentía mal por ellos. Eran sus amigos, tenían derecho a saber, como mínimo, que ambos él como Terra sentían lo mismo por Aqua. Pero eso no era lo que de verdad le ocupaba la cabeza en esos momentos. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era el hecho de enamorarse de otro chico. Ya no sabía si era heterosexual, homosexual o bisexual, y eso le mataba. ¿Por qué ahora? Desde siempre había sido heterosexual, y de hecho perdió la virginidad con su última novia hace tiempo. ¿Por qué su amigo? Podría haber sido un chico cualquiera, así se callaría lo que sentía y no habría habido problemas. Pero siendo Terra el involucrado, no podía simplemente guardarlo.

Ahora se arrepentía de todo. De los consejos, de haber actuado como actuó, de haberse emborrachado, de habérselo dicho… de haber conocido a su mejor amigo… Cerrando los ojos, empezó a recordar cómo empezó todo. Buscando el error cometido:

_(N/A: sí, gente; uno de esos flashbacks que tanto odio)_

_**-—**_

Ventus solo esperaba que su hermana mayor terminase de secarse el pelo para que le dejase entrar. Llamó a la puerta del baño con impaciencia.

-¡Aurora, fuiste, eres y siempre serás una tortuga para todo lo que te propongas! Pero, ¿quieres hacer el favor de darte prisa por una vez en tu vida?

-¡Un momentito! – Apremió ella con voz inocente.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza en un movimiento involuntario. Maldijo la hora en que decidió irse a vivir a la capital portuaria con Aurora y su primo. Asumiendo que su hermana iba a retrasarse mucho más, fue a dejar la toalla en su cama y ando a la cocina con intención de tomar algo para merendar. Se encontró con su primo lavando los platos en el fregadero, como si el lavavajillas con el que contaban no fuera más que de adorno. Ventus suspiró.

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh, Vani? – Dijo mientras sacaba de la nevera un yogur.

Vanitas abandonó su lento propósito de higiene que solía acompañar con una expresión ensoñadora. Su cara se tensó un instante antes de aclararse el jabón de las manos y secarlas con un trapo.

-No. Ya sabes que esto es lo único que me relaja tras un día estresante – Respondió él.

-¿Estresante? ¡Pero si no has salido de casa!

-Lo sé – Vanitas sonrió – Precisamente por eso estuvo lleno de estrés.

-Por eso y porque tu admirado profesor de esgrima te ha dejado otra cicatriz ayer, ¿a que sí?

-Y eso, ¿cómo lo sabes tú?

-No me hagas reír – A pesar de la expresión, Ven rió. – Cada vez que Xehanort te hacece algún corte superficial en el cuerpo, acabas enseñándolo sin querer.

No respondió, sólo puso los ojos en blanco y continuó lavando los platos. Era cierto; Vanitas adoraba el arte de la espada occidental, y tuvo la suerte de conocer también a Terra, cuyo padre era el amigo más cercano al mejor esgrimidor que el país haya tenido. El conocimiento y la experiencia del maestro Xehanort eran tales, que era experto tanto en el control del arma europea como de la oriental. A pesar de esta insuperable destreza, sus clases no eran demasiado caras, pero se decía que era más estricto y duro que su propia espada. Vanitas lo sabía, y las firmas indelebles de su maestro en su piel lo delataban.

Ventus continuó, de nuevo, con su preocupación por las heridas de su primo.

-¿De verdad esos cortes te parecen algo para presumir? ¡No comprendo cómo le permites que haga esa barbaridad contigo! Pero, ¿por qué cojones lo hace? ¿Es que está loco? – Ven se quedó sin saliva.

Ante su inquietud y miedo por lo que le podría pasar, Vanitas trató de tranquilizar a su primo con una sonrisa y razones de peso.

-No pasa nada, no me duelen para nada.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Sé que tienes aguante, ¡pero puede que algún día se le vaya la mano y te haga una herida muy grave!

-Descuida. Eso es imposible. Vamos, estamos hablando de Xehanort ¡El maestro Xehanort! Además, lo hace para suplir mis asperezas. La letra con sangre entra, ¿te suena?

Viendo lo cándido de la opinión de Vanitas sobre su mentor, Ven decidió no insistir. Él sabrá. Suspirando, terminó:

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Mientras Vanitas volvía a su labor en el fregadero y Ventus tomaba las últimas cucharadas de su yogur, Aurora hizo su entrada triunfal en la cocina con un peine arreglándose el pelo. Miró primero a su primo, pero le vio "ocupado", así que se dirigió a Ven:

-¿Tú no querías usar el baño? Pues ya está libre. Por cierto, yo voy a salir con Ceni, por eso me he duchado. Pero, ¿no te ibas a quedar en casa hoy? ¿Para qué quieres ducharte ahora si ya lo hiciste por la mañana?

-Y tú, ¿para qué demonios quieres saberlo? ¡Diantres; eres lenta y cotilla! Qué fracaso de mujer… – Ven respondió con un despreciativo que, al mismo tiempo, daba a entender inocente burla y bromas fraternales.

-Vale, vale. Lo siento – Dijo ella suspirando y arqueando una ceja – Pero, en serio, ¿para qué ducharse ahora?

-Una ducha fría. Necesito desperezarme; tengo muchos deberes.

-Oh, bueno.

-¿Esperabas algo más? – Vanitas intervino sin apartar la vista del jabón de sus manos mientras sonreía.

Ignorando a esos dos, Ventus se dirigió a su cuarto para coger de nuevo su toalla. Una vez en la ducha, fue bajando poco a poco la temperatura del chorro de agua para no helarse, pero tampoco llegar a calentarse del todo. Era una sensación que le llenaba de tranquilidad e inquietud al mismo tiempo. Le daba tiempo para detener su reloj acuático, parase y reflexionar. Pero… ¿reflexionar qué? Nada, todo, casi nada… Más bien casi todo. El verano terminó hace tiempo. Un verano lleno de sorpresas, experiencias y verdades sobre la gente que le rodeaba. Verdades que ni él mismo sospechaba, pues había descubierto algo que le dejó de piedra. Era de esperar, pero Aqua empezó a significar más que una amiga para él. Nunca supo cómo reaccionar ante esto, hasta hace poco. Hasta que tuvo la certeza de que no podía seguir con ese secreto en su interior. Lo dijo, dijo lo que sentía y lo estropeó todo.

Su amiga seguía igual que siempre, pero su indecisa respuesta de medio rechazo le dejó en una cuerda floja. Aqua fue dura y al mismo tiempo benevolente: "necesito tiempo". Al recordar ese momento, Ventus notó un pulso violento que le golpeaba el estómago, haciéndole apretar los párpados con dolor. Se guardó las lágrimas. No era el momento y, de todas formas, no tenía sentido seguir así. Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha. Se encontraba mucho mejor.

Cuando se puso ropa cómoda para andar por casa, miró por la ventana. Oscurecía, y era viernes. ¿Por qué no? Cogió la primera chaqueta del armario y salió con la idea de un paseo que lo despejara algo más. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Aurora le detuvo.

-Y ahora, ¿a dónde vas? – Preguntó ella – ¿No decías que no tenías ganas de salir?

-Sólo voy a dar un paseo.

-Sí, claro – La ironía podía palparse en su voz.

-Oye, ¿a ti qué te importa?

-Me importa mucho, por algo soy tu hermana mayor y tú el menor de toda la casa.

-Pues, ya soy mayorcito. Déjame, ¿quieres? – Ventus se marchó con una respuesta desdeñosa y molesta.

No pensó en mirar cómo habría reaccionado su hermana, sólo bajó las escaleras de su edificio con brío. Ese relajante paseo parecía convertirse en algo desagradable.

_**-—**_

La oscuridad compartía el reinado de las calles con las naranjas y escasas luces de las farolas. Ventus se hartó de la frialdad de su barrio su dirigió a la zona del puerto, donde la ya no tan cálida brisa del mar acariciaba a todo aquel que se acercara.

La larga avenida marítima estaba prácticamente desierta. Sólo algún coche pasaba por la carretera de al lado, y apenas se podía encontrar a alguien paseando como él. Ventus no se extrañó. A pesar de no ser más tarde de las once menos veinticinco, casi nadie pensaba en acercarse al área del muelle a esas horas. Era demasiado tétrico y, en ocasiones, peligroso.

Esto le dio tiempo para pensar en algo más que en Aqua: Terra. No es que tuviese alguna clase de problema con él. Era una extraña sensación de añoranza cuando su mejor amigo no estaba, y otra de exagerado apego y cariño cuando se encontraba cerca. Muchas veces se dijo a sí mismo que era amistad, sólo eso. Lo hizo en las ocasiones en las que pensaba más de la cuenta sobre lo que su amigo significaba para él. Por miedo a encontrar algo más; pero sobretodo, por no querer sacar conclusiones.

-¿Soy raro por ello…? – Preguntó a su propio reflejo en un charco de la calle.

No sabía que era aquello. Quería a Aqua más que a nadie, y también apreciaba mucho a Terra como amigo, pero, de repente, se sentía partido en dos mitades. ¿Amor por ella y estrecha amistad por él? ¿Era acaso eso lo que en su corazón se guardaba? Imposible de saber por ahora. Ni siquiera podía parar de pensar en ellos por igual. Quiso que ambos estuvieran aquí, o que, por lo menos lo estuviera Terra. ¿Él? ¿Por qué él y no Aqua? De nuevo esas dudas. Pensó que sólo se estaba comiendo la cabeza, aun así su razón y sus emociones actuaban por separado. Sin cooperación.

Sintió una presencia. Grande e importante. Era una de las pocas cualidades de Ventus: percepción sin igual. Por ello fue capaz de saber que se trataba de su mejor amigo antes de que éste pudiese posar su mano en su hombro a modo de saludo.

-¡Ven! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí, tío? – Preguntó Terra colocándose en frente de él.

Cuando miró su rostro, el corazón dio un vuelco. Volvían a su mente los pensamientos de que, quizá, todo eso fuera algo más que una simple amistad.

Antes de responder con una sonrisa y un choque de manos, Ventus dejó a un lado lo que, presuntamente, sentía.

-Nada. Aquí, dándome un paseo. ¿Y tú?

-Me quedo a dormir en casa de Lea. Me ha invitado y, si no fuera, no podría salir mañana.

Seguía hablando, pero Ventus no podía escuchar. Era verle y deshacerse como cuando ve a Aqua. La misma emoción, el mismo sentimiento. La verdad se acercaba cada vez más a Ventus. Terra pudo ver que su amigo no le hacía caso, y con un capón en la cabeza, le hizo despertar.

-¿Me oyes, tío? – Dijo riendo.

-Ah… Sí, lo siento…

Miró hacia otro lado. La diferencia de estatura de ambos también era un inconveniente. Se sentía, no sólo más pequeño, sino inferior mentalmente. Como si fuera Terra quien tomaba el control de la situación a cada momento.

-Eh, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Terra agachándose un poco. Parecían tener una colosal diferencia de edad.

A medida que se acercaba su amigo para comprobar su estado, Ventus se alejaba poco a poco, temeroso. De pronto se sintió arder cuando Terra fue más rápido y posó su mano en su cabeza; acariciándola como si fuese un niño pequeño. Ese gesto siempre fue el símbolo de lo mucho que Terra apreciaba a Ventus, a pesar de que a éste le pareciese algo ridículo y vergonzoso.

-A mí no me engañas – Dijo Terra ya serio – Sé que algo te pasa y no me lo quieres contar. ¿De qué vas?

-Es sólo que este pase me debe haber sentado mal… Creo que tengo fiebre – Ventus carraspeó e intentó parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

-Hay veinte grados, y eso que es de noche.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues… mira, yo me encuentro mal. Creo que me estoy mareando. – Para que pareciese más creíble, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y realizó movimientos tambaleantes – Será mejor que vuelva a casa.

-Si de verdad te sientes tan mal, puedo llevarte encima, no vaya a ser que empeores por el camino y te desmayes, o algo así…

Ante la idea de ser llevado por él, se sobresaltó.

-¡Ah! Eh… No, no hace falta.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Segurísimo! Tú también deberías irte ya.

Sin tener en cuenta cómo podría haberle sentado a su amigo esa reacción, se dio la vuelta y volvió por donde había venido. Despidiéndose apresuradamente, se sorprendió de que Terra no le siguiese o algo por el estilo. Sin haberse dado cuenta, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad. Huyendo con terror de él mismo.

Pero, ¿por qué huir? Por mucho que intentara escapar, su conciencia y lo que sentía seguía ahí. Como un peso, como un dolor que le punzaba. Paró en seco. Se llevó su mano al pecho, sobre su desbocado corazón. El tiempo que había estado corriendo le había servido para recorrer una enorme distancia, a pesar de lo rápido que se le había pasado. Seguía en el puerto, pero esta vez en uno de sus extremos. Tenía el muelle a pocos pasos de él. Vio la luna resplandecer blanca en el reflejo del agua. De alguna forma, eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Esa tranquilidad, esa quietud para alumbrar de forma tenue el pantalán a un lado.

Su relajo duró poco, pues, sin saber cómo, el corazón empezó a dolerle. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como cataratas. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por el salitre y la brea del puerto, quizá? Mientras se desmoronaba y caía de rodillas al suelo, decidió pensar que sólo era eso. Que todo aquello que sentía no era más que un malentendido creado por él mismo. Que, en verdad, no se había enamorado de otro chico, que resultaba ser Terra.

_**-—**_

_(N/A: oficialmente, el maldito flashback ha terminado)_

No encontraba ningún error en sus actos. Todo fue, y es, fruto de lo que había en su interior. Nunca pudo evitarlo. Y de eso ya hace una semana y media. En todo ese tiempo estuvo comportándose como un imbécil con Terra, pero prefería no recordar lo mal que lo trató.

Se sintió mejor cuando vio a Terra acercarse más tranquilo, y cuando lo primero que hizo fue colocar la mano en su hombro. Sin embargo, la expresión de su cara denotaba, no sólo la sequedad y dureza que le caracterizaban, sino también el resultado de algo que decidió. Y eso le aterrorizó.

-Ven un momento – Le dijo con voz cargada de todo tipo de sensaciones que le hicieron estremecer.

Con los nervios recobrados, se giró buscando a Aqua con la mirada. La vio mirándolos desde una distancia, donde los demás estaban intentando seguir la juerga sin molestarlos o interesarse en demasía en lo que ocurría. Ventus pudo ver que ella estaba con el corazón en la mano, esperando a que todo se aclarara entre ellos. Entre aquellos que amaba. Pero él no quería que simplemente esperara: quería que estuviese junto a él. Que le abrazara, que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien y lo mucho que le amaba, y que le besara. Notó cómo Terra tomaba su mano con suavidad pero tiraba de ella con fuerza. Cuando miró a su amigo, sólo pudo observar su nuca. Pensó que, a lo peor, no volvería a reír junto a él, ni a disfrutar de la compañía que él y Aqua le brindaban cada día.

Rezó para que eso sólo fuesen erróneas conjeturas.

_**-—**_

_**[Versión de Aqua]**_

Cuando el taxi llegó, Aqua tenía a sus amigos agarrándola de las manos a cada lado. Estaban mucho más tranquilos, pero sabía que en realidad sus vísceras les suplicaban gritar. Y ella no era menos. Habían llegado a un acuerdo, aunque no sabían si siquiera llamarlo así. Era más bien un test. Algo que les sirviera para cerciorarse de lo que cada uno sentía; eso sí, cuando lo comprobaran, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Aqua, sin quererlo, se sonrojó con sólo pensar en lo que habían decidido.

El taxista se colocó delante de ellos y les miró extrañado cuando vio a dos chicos de la mano de una sola muchacha, tampoco le dio importancia. Terra y Ventus entraron a la parte de atrás, y cuando Aqua estaba a punto de seguirles, alguien la llamó a lo lejos. Eran Isa y Aeris, que venían corriendo. Cuando llegaron, tomaron aire.

-Aqua, ¿qué está pasando? – Preguntó Aeris preocupada –. ¿Se encuentran bien Terra y Ven? Se les veía muy mal.

La mirada de la chica se entristeció. Ya les había pedido que no se involucraran en lo que ocurría, pero el ver a dos de sus mejores amigos tan preocupados por ella le partía el alma. Había conocido a Aeris hace apenas cuatro meses y ya se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Sentía que a su lado podía ser ella misma, desmelenarse y decir todo lo que sentía, del mismo modo que con Ventus y Terra.

Por otro lado estaba Isa, que, aparte de ser su exnovio, también era una persona de confianza y privacidad. Su fría, aunque en ocasiones cariñosa, forma de ser le convertía en alguien difícil de entender; pero con un poco de tiempo se podía llegar a comprobar que era buena gente.

No supo qué responderles. Se había quedado sin palabras al querer contárselo todo justo ahí. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Isa intervino:

-No te preocupes. No pasa nada si no quieres decírnoslo.

-Pero… sí que quiero – Dijo Aqua exasperada por su impotencia.

-Pero no puedes – Isa fue tan tajante como siempre.

Al ver lo mal que su amiga lo estaba pasando, Aeris le dio un fuerte abrazo. Que fue correspondido y acompañado por una melodía de lágrimas y sollozos por parte de Aqua. Una vez tranquilizada, sonrió a los dos mientras se secaba las mejillas con la mano.

-Gracias.

-Cuando quieras – Dijo Isa con una media sonrisa.

-Pero tienes que contármelo, por lo menos, a mí – Aeris trató de hacerla reír un poco.

-Sí, descuida.

Con la sorpresa de no haber recibido ninguna petición de premura por parte del taxista, que seguía mirándolos con cara rara, se sentó en uno de los extremos del coche.

-¿A dónde? – Preguntó el conductor.

-A la calle Arsenio Odriozola, por favor – Pidió Ventus.

Tras unos largos minutos de silencio, Terra carraspeó.

-Vamos a su casa porque creímos que sería el mejor sitio – Aclaró a su amiga.

-Sí – Sólo pudo responder eso.

-Ehm…

Terra se quedó mirando a Aqua, que notó su gesto y también le observaba. Sus ojos brillaban reflejando la luz de las farolas, los coches y las ventanas de las casas. Pudo ver cómo tragaba saliva con un sonoro ruido gutural. Se le hizo la boca agua, quería que todo él le perteneciese. Quería aquello y más, lo quería todo de él. En medio de ese egoísta y romántico pensamiento, le besó.

Los labios de ambos estaban prietos, miedosos y secos, pero al ver que todo lo que les rodeaba estaba en silencio, fueron relajándose y entrelazando sus lenguas. La unión duró un rato largo, y al separarse, callaron de súbito todo lo que iban a decir sobre lo que sentían. Ventus se había quedado dormido en el hombro de Terra. Le miraron con sorpresa y sonriendo como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado antes tuviera importancia alguna.

Aprovechando, Aqua preguntó:

-¿Cambiaste de opinión tan repentinamente?

-No, siempre tuve un pensamiento sobre esto. Pero… Ven es especial.

Mientras decía esto, acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo, perdiendo la vergüenza de hacer ese gesto tan extrañamente cariñoso entre dos hombres. Aqua sintió que su pecho se desbordaba al verlo. Les quería tanto, que verlos de nuevo tan unidos la hizo emocionarse. Aguantando las lágrimas, se recostó en su asiento y volvió a preguntar:

-Entonces… ¿le quieres?

-…Sí – La respuesta de Terra fue directa y seca, como casi siempre.

_**-—**_

Le dolía la cabeza. Sólo un poco, pero era constante. Cuando miró a su alrededor, se encontró con la musculosa y desnuda espalda de Terra a un lado, y con el delgado, pero al mismo tiempo masculino, pecho de Ventus. Se tapó con la manta mientras levantaba un poco de la cama. Su gesto permaneció serio. Había pasado tanto… Aquella noche fue suya. Les perteneció sólo a ellos, y era algo que siempre guardarían en sus corazones, seguro.

Pese a esto, había algo que aprisionaba con fuerza el pecho de Aqua. ¿Remordimientos? Sí, sabía que era eso, pero… ¿por qué? Eso fue decisión de los tres, y, al menos a ella, le gustó mucho. El dolor de cabeza se agravaba, con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de los dos, salió de la cama, cogió su ropa y fue a ponérsela.

Para cuando salía de casa de su amigo, se encontró con Vanitas en la misma puerta.

-¡Hala! Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Hola, Aqua – Saludó.

-Hola… –Ella estaba azorada e indiferente.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? Ni siquiera me dijeron mis primos que venías.

-Eso es porque la idea de quedarme surgió anoche – Dijo sincera.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Está mi primo despierto? ¿O sigue agotado por la marcha de ayer?

-Durmiendo como un cesto.

-¿Te vas? ¿No te apetece desayunar? Eres nuestra invitada.

-No, gracias, pero no – Dijo sonriendo mientras se iba a todo correr.

Por un momento se sintió culpable. Les había dejado solos con el peligro de que Vanitas les pillase desnudos en la cama. No sabía qué podría llegar a suponer al ver esa escena, pero tampoco le preocupó demasiado. El primo de Ventus siempre fue muy liberal en cuanto a las relaciones entre hombres, aunque… seguramente pensaría que ella también estuvo involucrada en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y, por absurdo que pareciese, le parecería mucho más normal que la otra alternativa.

Con un poco más de ánimos al sentir el aire mañanero en la cara, Aqua se dirigió corriendo a la zona de las afueras campestres de la ciudad, donde se encontraban los cabos que caracterizaban su costa.

_**-—**_

Ese día el sol relucía con poderío sobre las escasas nubes que poblaban el cielo, pero el fuerte y septentrional viento marino enfriaba el ambiente, dando lugar a una sensación térmica moderada.

Aqua se sentó en una de las grandes y prehistóricas rocas del cabo mayor. Se encontraba en su extremo, y miraba el mar con ojos perdidos. Ese remordimiento seguía allí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No tenía ningún sentido sentir algo así. Ya se había relajado y despejado al tomar el aire, y aun así seguía bloqueada en su intriga. Enterró la cara entre las manos; necesitaba ayuda.

Y como si la hubiese pedido, la ayuda llegó en forma de esbelta muchacha de cabellos castaños: Aeris. Se sentó a su lado y posó con delicadeza su mano en la espalda de Aqua, que, al percatarse de su presencia, se sobresaltó un poco. Ambas guardaron silencio por un rato.

-Les has dado un buen susto, ¿sabes? – Dijo Aeris sin perder la sonrisa.

-No sabía ni por qué me fui tan de repente – Respondió Aqua con desgana y sin dejar de mirar el mar. Pero se dio cuenta de algo: estaba hablando de lo que no le había comentado a ella – Un momento, ¿cómo sabes…?

-Supuse que algo como esto estaría pasando entre esos dos, me lo dejaron muy fácil. Pero lo que sospechaba se confirmó hace unas horas: me he encontrado a Ven y Terra justo cuando te buscaban como unos posesos por la calle, me pidieron ayuda, pero a cambio de que me contaran lo que ocurría.

-Oh… Entonces, a ti, ¿no te importa que ellos…?

-Para nada – Negó con la cabeza – ¡Ya me conoces, Aqua!

-Sí – Dijo riendo – Pero, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Aeris rodó los ojos.

-Siempre vienes aquí cuando estás de bajón. Lo mismo te pasó cuando lo dejaste con Isa.

-¿Dónde están ellos?

-Les he dejado en _El Arpón de oro_ – Señaló con el dedo la llanura de detrás de ellas, en la que había un bar con forma de barco antiguo, pero restaurado – Y ahora dime: ¿qué diablos tienes en la cabeza, chica?

Aqua suelta una carcajada al oír el ridículo acento cubano que su amiga utiliza para la pregunta. Aeris siempre fue alguien capaz de sacarle una sonrisa al más pintado. Dejando de reír, saca a relucir sus sentimientos. Decía que les quería a los dos, que eso fue aceptado por ambos, y que no había problema en ello. También contó los detalles de lo que pasó ayer, durante el día y la noche. Pero, a la hora de decir por qué vino aquí, calló.

-Vamos – La animó la otra.

-Es que… Me siento mal. Siento como si les estuviese condenando a una vida que nunca quisieron.

-¿Te refieres a lo del trío?

-Sí… eso… – Aqua se ruborizó – Quiero decir que… aún estoy confusa. Si hubiera callado lo que siento por los dos, ahora podría estar ayudándoles a arreglar lo suyo. Me siento egoísta. La gente no sólo nos tendrá recelo por ser tres en una relación, sino porque, además, ellos también se quieren.

-O sea, que te preocupa lo que la gente pueda pensar y decir sobre ellos.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿eres tonta, tía?

Ante esta respuesta, Aqua se sorprendió de sobremanera. Aeris se levantó de su sitio y miró a su amiga un tanto enojada.

-¿Se supone que debe importarte? ¿De qué vas? Por favor, ¿a quien le importa lo que piense la señorita sociedad? Estás enamorada de dos tíos, los cuales también se quieren con locura, ¿y qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Bueno… yo… – Trataba de explicarse.

-Vale, es cierto que no esta situación no es muy común, pero… demonios, ¡no hace daño a nadie! ¿No te das cuenta? Debes disfrutar de lo que sientes. Que no te importe lo que la gente pueda decir, o incluso haceros.

Estas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Era muy extraño ver a Aeris enfadada, pero si se trataba de estas cosas, se podría encontrar un ligero atisbo de coraje, o puede que rabia, en ella. Dejando todo ello aparte, Aqua pudo ver desde otro punto la situación en la que se encontraba. Así, de sopetón. Su amiga tenía razón; no podía andar con esa mentalidad cuando amaba a dos chicos a la vez, que, encima, habían aceptado los sentimientos del otro.

Jamás llegó a concebir un cambio tan repentino en su mentalidad. Aqua, alguien con unos principios férreos, se sintió, por primera vez, estúpida hasta la médula. Parpadeó con estupor y dejó la boca medio abierta. Todo aquello fue una revelación. Se levantó, miró a Aeris y la abrazó. Fue correspondida, y mientras sollozaba su hombro, empezó a pensar lo llorona que estaba aquellos días.

-Serás boba – Dijo Aeris cariñosa – Y ahora me lloras. No tienes remedio.

Cuando estuvo más calmada, miró con una extraña expresión a _El Arpón de oro. _Quería verles, quería pedirles perdón por todo lo mal que les hizo pasar, pero, sobretodo, quería amarles sin pensar en nada más. La castaña notó sus deseos. La tomó de la mano y sonrió ampliamente.

-Venga, te están esperando.

_**-—**_

Al llegar a los aparcamientos exteriores del bar, Aqua se puso mucho más nerviosa. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Aeris, que se quejó.

-¡Relajate, chica! ¿No son _tus_ novios?

-No, no lo son… creo – Respondió riendo.

Ella la miró con una ceja arqueada. Había vuelto a conseguir que se relajase. Una vez más, Aqua reconoció la infalibilidad de su amiga para alegrar el día a cualquiera.

Iba a pedirla que entrara junto a ella, pero el estruendo grave de un motor de motocicleta la acalló. En efecto, alguien llegó con su enorme moto negra al aparcamiento, y antes de que se colocara en frente de las dos, Aeris reconoció al conductor.

-¡Es Zack!

Cuando se puso en frente de ellas, se quitó el casco mientras dejaba que la moto se soportase con su propia pierna. Aeris se abalanzó sobre él y le recibió con un efusivo beso.

-Hola, chiquitina – Saludó a su novia –. Y, hola Aqua.

-Buenas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Aeris sin soltar su abrazo.

-Pues, si te digo la verdad, sólo venía a tomar algo pero… ¿quieres venirte conmigo a La Maruca **(1)**? Aqua también puede venirse de sujetavelas **(2)**, si quiere – Eso último fue dicho en un énfasis de broma.

-Oh, no – Dijo ella levantando un poco las manos a modo de rechazo – Tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

-Es cierto – Aeris corroboró lo que había dicho.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Zack le dio a su novia otro casco y se fueron juntos, prometiendo a Aqua alguna otra cita con acompañamientos. Ella se quedó mirando cómo la motocicleta se iba a toda velocidad y, más tarde, desaparecía entre la arboleda de pinos por donde pasaba la carretera.

Con un suspiro, se volteó al bar con decisión y se dirigió segura a su interior. AL entrar, lo primero que vio fue a sus dos amantes sentados en los taburetes de la barra. Y, por alguna razón, le gustó mucho lo que vio: los dos hablaban, bromeaban, reían con toda tranquilidad… Se besaban. Pudo ver también cómo los integrantes del local les miraban con recelo y, algunos, incluso aversión. Por alguna razón, a ninguno de los dos le importó nada de eso, y a ella tampoco. Rió para sus adentros cuando pensó en cómo les iban a mirar cuando vieran que también participaba en eso llamado amor de tres.

Con renovada energía, se acercó a ellos y les sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – Preguntó Ventus entre enojado y aliviado.

-Es difícil de explicar aquí y ahora – Respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Se te ve rara. ¿Has llorado? – Terra dio en el clavo.

-…Es difícil de explicar, también.

-No tiene gracia.

A pesar de esto, los tres rieron. Aqua les tomó de la mano a los dos. Besó a Ventus y besó a Terra. Sin miedo, vergüenza o remordimientos. Ya no.

-Venid, quisiera dar un paseo.

Ignorando todas las clases de miradas que les lanzaban los presentes, se fueron contentos y eufóricos de ser como eran, de tener a quienes tenían, de amar a los que amaban. A pesar de esto, en las mentes de los tres apareció una colosal duda que los corroyó: ¿cómo iban a decírselo a sus otros amigos? Fuese cual fuese cual fuese su reacción, a ellos no les importaba, pues aquel día, el sol brillaba con poderío sobre las escasas nubes que poblaban el cielo. Aun así, el viento septentrional marino enfriaba el ambiente, dando lugar a una sensación de temperatura media.

_**-—**_

_**(1):**__ La Maruca es una pequeña y preciosa población pesquera cercana a mi ciudad, en la que me he basado para crear el lugar donde tenían lugar los acontecimientos del fic._

_**(2):**__ supongo que el término "sujetavelas" es, para los hispanoamericanos, algo parecido a "lamparita". En cualquier caso, avisadme si me equivoco._

_**-—**_

_Bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bastante laaaargo como para se un one-shot, ¿eh?. Como he dicho al principio, pasé por algo ligeramente parecido a lo que los protagonistas han hecho en esta historia. Y sí, ahora sé que soy bisexual._

_Si queréis detalles, podría decirse que yo me encuentro en la posición de Ventus. No pienso concretar más ^^ (Comentarios homofóbicos o bifóbicos los últimos, por favor, antes quiero ver vuestra opinión sobre la historia)_


End file.
